Bad and Sweet SQ
by autumnevil5
Summary: Prompts Swan Queen: Una Emma posesiva, castigos por mal comportamiento, mimos, malvadas y dulces historias sobre Emma y Regina. El Rating puede variar.
1. Bad Neighbors

**Prompt** : Emma y Regina están juntas. Emma se acaba de mudar a la mansión con Regina, cuando llega el momento de dormir pelean por el mismo lado de la cama.

Gracias por el Prompt, espero que sea de tu agrado lo que he escrito.

* * *

 **BAD NEIGHBORS**

Era sábado por la mañana, el sol estaba en lo alto acompañado por la brisa del viento que no permitía que el día fuera demasiado cálido. John Aldridge había querido protestar por no tener uno de sus habituales días grises y congelados, era tanto su mal humor que decidió cambiar todo los planes que tenía para aquel día, no iba a salir a cortar el césped de su jardín y terminar todo sudado, seguramente con una irritación cutánea, gracias a los rayos ultravioleta quemando su piel perfecta. Se sentó en su sillón en el porche, con un té helado y la sección deportiva del periódico. Su equipo estaba teniendo una mala temporada, y como si eso no fuese suficiente algunos idiotas empezaban a hacer demasiado ruido, eso solo le daba una buena razón para llamar a aquella sheriff rubia que nunca hace bien su trabajo pero siempre lleva esos pantalones apretados que ponen a correr su imaginación. Tomó el teléfono, salió al jardín y buscó la fuente de ruido, no necesitó avanzar demasiado para descubrir quién estaba irrumpiendo su tranquila mañana, frente a él, en el jardín perfecto de la mujer más temida de todo Storybrook, vio a las causantes de tanto alboroto.

Su boca se hizo agua, sus pantalones se volvieron apretados. Él era un duque por el amor de Dios, nacido en el seno de una de las familias más tradicionales del Bosque Encantado. Había estado en la celebración del nombre de Regina, con doce años recién cumplidos ese había sido su primer viaje oficial, y su padre le había prometido que cuando la princesa dejara de usar pañales y estuviera en una edad reproductiva, podría tomarla como su esposa. Obviamente eso nunca pasó, pero él no ha perdido jamás la oportunidad de estar en presencia de su belleza.

Cortar el césped no es precisamente uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, pero por nada del mundo se perdería las dos horas que pasa viendo a Regina arreglar su jardín.

Delante de sus propios ojos, esa sheriff inservible estaba besando y manoseando a la que debería haber sido su mujer. Pero John Aldridge no es un hombre desagradecido, todos los años antes de navidad le entrega un cheque de cuatro cifras a la Madre Superiora para la caridad, piensa que quizá este año va a tener que ser un poco más generoso. Su sheriff favorita lleva un top blanco que seguramente si pudiera estar unos metros más cerca le permitiría apreciar la marca del brasier que lleva puesto, pero lo que hace comprender la presencia del sol en el cielo es el vestido primaveral demasiado corto que lleva puesto la dueña de las piernas más perfectas y los senos más redondos de todo los reinos. Ruega por un hada que le conceda el deseo de poder ver los tesoros que se ocultan bajo ese vestido.

Sus súplicas son escuchadas por una rubia de ojos verdes que está caminando directo hacia él.

—Buenos días John —Emma aprieta tan fuerte su mano que John casi se queja en protesta.

—Sheriff Swan.

Emma se voltea a mirar a su novia y le da una amplia sonrisa, pero entonces mira a John otra vez, y el hombre casi echa a correr a encerrarse en su casa.

—Voy a venir a visitarte mientras duermes y cortarte esa cosa diminuta que tienes entre las piernas si vuelves a mirar a mi mujer otra vez. Sé perfectamente que la única razón por la que te pasas husmeando es para verla a ella. Voy a estar atenta John, somos vecinos ahora y me gusta cuidar de los vecinos que se preocupan tanto por el bienestar de mi mujer. —Le da una fuerte palmada en el hombro y sonríe—. Que tengas un buen día John.

 **XXXSQXXX**

* * *

 **EMMA**

Crucé la calle corriendo y antes que Regina pudiera reaccionar la cargue y la hice girar en el aire. Podía ser simplemente feliz escuchándola reír de la manera en que lo hace.

—¡Basta Emma! ¡Ponme en el piso!

—No. Eres mía ahora.

Volvió a reír, sus manos acariciaron mi rostro y me dio un beso casi imperceptible.

—Has perdido la razón. No debiste haberle dicho nada al señor Aldridge. Es uno de mis mejores vecinos.

—El tipo es un idiota que te mira como si fueras un anuncio porno andante.

—Dices lo mismo de todos los que me miran.

—Porque es cierto.

Resbaló entre mis brazos hasta estar de vuelta en el piso. Sus manos rodearon mi cuello y las mías obviamente descansaron en su perfecto traserito redondo que ahora es oficialmente mío.

—Eres incorregible Emma Swan.

—Voy a poner en orden toda la calle Miffin, es hora que todos sepan que Regina Mills es oficialmente la novia de Emma Swan, en especial tus vecinos.

—Nuestros vecinos. —Besó mi boca y atrapó entre sus dientes mi labio inferior—. No puedo creer que estemos haciendo al fin esto Emma.

—Yo tampoco me lo creo bebé.

—¿Seguro que no olvidaste nada en casa de tus padres?

—Todo está oficialmente guardado en el interior de nuestra casa bebé… excepto una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Tú.

La levanté sobre mi hombro haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza. Ella gritó para que la bajara pero no lo hice hasta que estuvimos en el medio de la que ahora es mi sala también.

—¡Estás loca!

—¡Estoy feliz! —La apreté entre mis brazos y la hice girar.

—Espera, espera —dijo entre risas—, tengo algo que mostrarte.

Tomó mi mano y corrí detrás de ella, siguiéndola hasta nuestra habitación. Había liberado la mitad de su armario, mi cepillo de dientes estaba junto al suyo y había hecho espacio para mis cosas en el baño también.

—Tenemos que ordenar tus cosas.

—Hay tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

—Hay otra habitación que quiero mostrarte.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

Volvió a tirar de mi mano y corrimos hasta el siguiente piso.

—Está vacío.

—Es para ti. Tu propio espacio. Puedes convertirlo en lo que quieras amor.

La rodeé con mis brazos por detrás, besé su hombro y su mejilla.

—Gracias.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es perfecto. Tú eres perfecta. Siempre estás pensando en mí, incluso más que yo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer aquí?

—Un gimnasio.

—Es una idea fantástica.

—¿Lo es? Va a estar lleno de máquinas. Arruinará la decoración de tu casa.

—Es nuestra casa. Y es perfecto porque así puedo tenerte más tiempo aquí.

—Has logrado atraparme, voy a quedarme para siempre.

Su mano tomó la mía, y otra vez corrimos por toda la casa. Regina quería mostrarme cada rincón, como si yo no hubiese estado allí miles de veces. Nos detuvimos en la cocina y preparamos algunos bocadillos para comer.

—Henry va a estar tan feliz cuando vuelva de su campamento y descubra que estás viviendo con nosotros.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de mis padres. Pero voy a disfrutar viéndolos volverse locos.

—Tu padre vendrá con su espada y tu madre le pedirá ayuda a esa polilla azul.

—Es bueno que mis habilidades mágicas hayan mejorado.

—No me lo recuerdes. Nunca más quiero verte cerca de Gold. Fue estúpido pedirle ayuda con tu magia.

—Fue quién me dijo que tú eras mi verdadero amor, prácticamente me obligó a conquistarte.

—Solo para su beneficio. Debe tener un plan oculto.

—Han pasado seis meses, si hubiera querido hacer algo en nuestra contra ya lo hubiese hecho.

—Esperó más de la mitad de mi vida para convencerme de lanzar su maldición. No subestimes su paciencia.

—Ok, no lo invitaremos a cenar los domingos.

—Más te vale.

—Me gusta cuando te pones mandona.

Besé su hombro y acaricié sus piernas. Me encantaba tenerla sentada en mi regazo, ocupa uno de los diez primeros lugares entre mis cosas favoritas.

—Bien, porque yo estoy al mando en esta relación.

—Por supuesto bebé.

—Ok. Ahora debemos bautizar cada habitación.

—¿Bautizar?

—Sí. Leí que cuando dos personas se mudan a vivir juntas deben hacer el amor en cada habitación. Es un ritual de este mundo. Quiero que seamos como todas las demás parejas.

Nadie en mi lugar se atrevería a llevarle la corriente, no creo tener la energía suficiente para la misión que me ha sido encomendada, pero tengo toda la vida para cumplirla.

—Estaré encantada de empezar aquí en la cocina.

—¡No! En la cocina nunca. Comemos aquí Emma. —Dijo horrorizada.

—Por eso mismo bebé, debo comerte aquí.

—Siempre estás diciendo cosas sucias.

La forma en que respinga la nariz cuando algo no le gusta también está en mi lista de cosas favoritas.

—Y ni siquiera te he dicho la mitad de las cosas sucias que pienso hacerte.

—¡Emma!

—Voy a darte tres segundos de ventaja para correr.

Saltó de mi regazo, le di una palmada en el trasero y corrió. Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí la tenía entre mis brazos en medio del humo blanco de mi magia.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Hiciste trampa!

Caminé con ella sin soltarla, retrocediendo hasta dejarnos caer sobre el sofá. Era como si no podíamos dejar de reír y besarnos.

—¡Regina! ¡Emma! —Kathryn gritó y entró en nuestra casa sin ser invitada.

Regina me empujó y caí en la alfombra esponjosa.

—¡Kathryn! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

No puedo creer que Regina le dio una llave de nuestra casa. Esto tiene que ser una verdadera emergencia porque voy enojarme mucho más de lo que ya estoy si solo vino por una taza de azúcar o una uña quebrada.

—Oh Regina, se rompió una tubería en mi casa, toda mi sala está inundada. No sé qué hacer.

Llamar a un plomero sería una mejor idea que irrumpir en una casa ajena y esperar que mi novia, quién no sabe diferenciar entre un destornillador y un martillo, le solucione algo.

—Eso es terrible. —Mi Regina abrazó a Kathryn consolándola, como si una sala inundada fuera algo de vida o muerte.

Odio a Kathryn, no puedo creer que sea una de nuestras vecinas, y la supuesta mejor amiga de Regina. A veces creo que solo es amiga de mi novia para molestar a mi familia. Qué mejor manera de vengarse de Mary Margaret por haber sido la amante de su falso marido que haciéndome sufrir a mí. Aunque pensándolo bien, a veces creo que mi madre sería más feliz si Regina fuera el verdadero amor de Kathryn en lugar del mío.

Fui arrastrada a la casa de a lado y obligada a mover y secar muebles toda la tarde. Las nuevas leyes de no poder usar magia fuera de nuestra casa es tan absurda e injusta, y no entiendo por qué Regina tiene que ser tan obsesiva en cumplirá las reglas ahora.

—Te quiero tanto Regina, no sé qué haría sin ti. —Kathryn estrujó a mi novia entre sus brazos—. Voy a estar muy pendiente de ti Emma, debes cuidar muy bien de mi mejor amiga.

Le di una falsa sonrisa y esperé impacientemente que Kathryn me devolviera a mi novia.

Estaba hecha un desastre, y totalmente hambrienta. Regina nos preparó algo de cenar mientras yo tomaba una ducha, fue totalmente injusto que Regina se metiera a la ducha después y me dejara cuidando de la comida en la cocina. Afortunadamente mi estómago quedó más que satisfecho con su deliciosa comida.

Nos alistamos para dormir, ella con un pijama cortito de seda, y yo con una camiseta muy grande de algodón.

Suspiré relajada al acostarme en la cama, sería la primera noche del resto de una serie de noches interminables durmiendo junto a la mujer que amo.

—Ponte más allá amor, este es mi lado de la cama. —Dijo Regina sentándose junto a mí.

—Lo siento nena pero este es mi lado, lo ha sido desde siempre.

—También ha sido mi lado desde siempre.

—Te dejaré dormir muy pegadita a mí bebé.

—Está bien. Hazte más allá.

—No. Merezco dormir en mi lado de la cama después de todo el trabajo forzado que me obligaste a hacer. —Me crucé de brazos enojada.

—No te obligué a hacer nada y no fuiste la única que hizo algo.

—Moviste un par de floreros nena. Solo ven aquí y compláceme.

Me acerqué a ella para abrazarla pero puso su delicada mano en mi pecho y me apartó.

—Acordamos que yo estoy a cargo en esta relación, si alguien tiene que complacerme eres tú.

—Y lo haré en cuanto te subas a la cama, puedes tener el centro, eres mi cuchara pequeña de todas formas.

—Te gusta ocupar mucho más espacio que yo así que puedes quedarte con el centro y el resto de la cama. Este es mi lado.

—Nena. —Intenté pacientemente.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho e hizo lo que adora hacer cuando está molesta conmigo, ignorarme.

—Hey… bebé… —Retrocedí un poco en la cama, moviéndome hacia el centro—. Ven aquí.

Puse mi sonrisa más adorable, di una palmada en el espacio de la cama que acababa de dejar. Regina me miró con sus grandes ojos de color chocolate, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y entonces se subió a la cama lanzándose a mis brazos.

—Gracias mi héroe.

—Mi lado de la cama es junto a ti princesa.

—Entonces voy a tomar el centro, me gusta ser la cuchara pequeña y quiero que tengas mi lado de la cama amor.

Invertimos nuestras posiciones, rodando en la cama, y fui feliz de ser la cuchara grande.

—Ocupas el centro de mi corazón Regina.

—Y tú ocupas el centro del mío Emma.

Giró su rostro hacia mí y nos dimos un dulce beso.

—Me gusta que hayamos tenido nuestra primera pelea.

—Por supuesto. Adoras hacerme enojar.

—Y podemos hacer otro ritual de pareja.

—¿Cuál bebé?

—Sexo de reconciliación.


	2. Dulce Venganza

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

Muchas gracias por el prompt; espero que sea de tu agrado, y del de todos que se tomen la molestia de leerlo.

 **PROMPT:** Emma trae un nuevo juguete sexual a casa y muere por usarlo con Regina.

 **RATING:** M

* * *

 **Dulce venganza**

La alarma de mi celular me despertó; después de la tercera vez que sonó tuve que levantarme. Me dolía el cuello, la espalda, y mi pantorrilla estaba un poco acalambrada. Si iba a ser castigada teniendo que dormir en el sofá, necesitaríamos sofás más cómodos. Subí las escaleras arrastrando mi cobija y mi almohada, e hice lo que siempre hago después de pasar una terrible noche lejos de la mujer terca que amo: saltar a la cama, abrazarla y levantarla a punta de besos.

—Emma —protestó—. Estás castigada.

—No. Ya amaneció. Tienes que perdonarme.

Besé sus mejillas una y otra vez. Ella trató de defenderse, despertando por completo; continuó negándose a darme un beso.

—Basta.

—Cumplí mi castigo.

—Mereces otro día de castigo.

—Traeré mis esposas y podrás castigarme todo lo que quieras.

—Eres el colmo. No puedes solucionarlo todo con sexo.

Escapó de mis brazos y se levantó de la cama.

—Llevamos tres meses juntas, por ley todo debe solucionarse con sexo.

—Ve a vestirte, no puedes llegar tarde a trabajar.

—Soy mi propio jefe, puedo llegar tarde si quiero.

—Yo soy tu jefa. Ve a vestirte, es una orden.

—Tendremos que ducharnos juntas.

—No. Y vas a ser voluntaria en la escuela de nuestro hijo para darles una charla sobre la importancia de obedecer las leyes.

—Voy a vengarme. Es en serio. Un día vas a portarte mal y me vengaré.

—Eso no pasará jamás.

* * *

 **XXXSQXXX**

Odio a los niños.

Regina sabe lo mucho que me molesta dar charlas en la escuela, los niños se la pasan haciéndome preguntas sobre mis superpoderes y siempre piden que les haga algún truco de magia. Me hacen sentir como Barney, solo me falta cantarles una canción; y a Henry le encanta burlarse de mí.

No es como si hubiese cometido una falta imperdonable para ser obligada a pasar el día con un montón de niños molestosos. Ella no sabe guardar silencio, fue realmente su culpa que nos descubrieran teniendo relaciones en su oficina. Suficiente castigo tuve al ser vista de rodillas entre sus piernas por mis padres.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al verla entrar a mi oficina.

—Si vienes a regañarme por el papeleo…

—No. No vengo por eso.

Se dejó caer en mi regazo y me arrebató un beso que me dejó sin aliento.

—George va a realizar una cena de beneficencia mañana en la noche. El idiota cree que puede sorprenderme y robarme mi puesto como Alcalde.

—La gente lo odia sin importar lo mucho que intente fingir que es una buena persona.

—Me encanta lo mucho que me apoyas —volvió a besarme apasionadamente, mordiendo mi labio inferior y alborotando mi cabello—. Te compraré un bonito vestido. Trabajarás hasta el mediodía y luego te llevaré al spa para que se encarguen de ti.

—No he aceptado ir a ningún lado, mucho menos disfrazada de princesa.

—Esto no es el bosque encantado. Solo es una cena formal, no puedo ir sin mi novia.

—Estoy castigada ¿recuerdas?

—No lo he olvidado. Sigo enojada contigo —saltó fuera de mi regazo—. Recógeme en mi oficina a las cuatro en punto, le prometí a Henry que iríamos por un helado.

Alguien debió advertirme que enamorarme de Regina Mills no sería fácil. Era como correr triatlones todos los días.

* * *

 **XXXSQXXX**

Mi castigo fue levantado el sábado por la mañana, justo después que mi papá recogió a Henry para llevarlo a acampar. Mi respiración se fue calmando de a poco, mi piel se enfrío a pesar de tener a Regina acostada a mi lado, y mientras ella rozaba mi piel con las yemas de sus dedos, en lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que quería tener mi turno para ejercer mi castigo, él único problema que interfería con mis fantasías era que ella nunca hacía nada mal, era jodidamente perfecta.

—¿Qué dices si compramos un nuevo juguete? Esto de las esposas se está volviendo aburrido.

—Tus padres, y la mitad del concejo directivo nos encontraron teniendo sexo en mi oficina, ¿no te parece que hemos expuesto demasiado nuestra intimidad?

—No estoy sugiriendo que tengamos relaciones al aire libre. He estado viendo en internet…

—No.

—Prometo que nadie va a enterarse que eres una niña mala.

—Te lo has ganado. No más orgasmos para ti.

Se puso de pie, y caminó desnuda en toda su magnificencia.

—¡Vuelve aquí! Es el fin de semana orgásmico.

—No existe tal cosa en nuestra relación.

Ella se lo había ganado, era momento de mostrarle quién estaba a cargo.

* * *

 **XXXSQXXX**

Mi encargo llegó el miércoles en la mañana a la estación, tuve ganas de tomarle una foto y enviársela a Regina, pero eso arruinaría la sorpresa. Hice uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, aunque me la pasé fantaseando la mayor parte del día. Me sentía como si hubiese sufrido una descarga de adrenalina, e incluso hice una lista para que nada pudiera interferir con mis maravillosos planes.

Recogí a Henry y le dije que no estaba pasando mucho tiempo con su abuela, no era justo que le diera toda su atención a David, así que lo envié con ellos para un poco de tiempo familiar de calidad.

—Henry necesita practicar matemáticas, no le den muchos dulces y no lo dejen quedarse despierto hasta tarde.

—Somos adultos, podemos cuidar de nuestro nieto —aseguró mi madre.

—Perfecto. Te recogeré mañana después de la escuela, comeremos pizza.

Ninguno de ellos sospechó nada.

Compré unas bonitas rosas rojas, llené la cama de pétalos, me puse mi propio regalo y esperé acostada en la cama a que mi hermosa novia llegara. Mientras daba vueltas en la cama, buscando la pose perfecta, le envié cinco mensajes de texto exigiendo que debía llegar a casa lo antes posible.

Lo único que no calculé fue quedarme dormida esperando.

Desperté sobresaltada al sentir un peso sobre mi cuerpo, y al abrir los ojos vi a Regina completamente desnuda sentada sobre mis piernas.

—Has sido una chica muy mala, Emma.

—¡Qué demonios! —mis manos estaban esposadas al cabecero de la cama.

—Imagina mi sorpresa al llegar a casa, y descubrir que has enviado a nuestro hijo a casa de tus padres porque has comprado un juguete que dije que no podías comprar.

—Esto no se supone que sería así. Quítame las esposas.

—No voy a hacerlo. Te portaste mal y debo castigarte.

—No me he portado mal. Tú te estás portando mal… ¡Oh por Dios!

La punta del consolador se perdió en el interior de su boca, era demasiado para ver sin poder tocar.

—De todos los colores tuviste que escoger el rojo, sabes que no es mi color favorito.

—El rojo luce muy bien en ti.

—¿Pensabas hacerme cosas malas? —Aruñó mi estómago y volvió a chupar el consolador—. ¿Quieres hacerme cosas malas?

—Sí. Quiero hacerte cosas muy malas.

Agité mis brazos con la intención de tocarla, olvidando las esposas por un momento. Era condenadamente injusto. Para empeorar la situación dejó de jugar con el consolador, levantándose sobre sus rodillas que seguían a cada lado de mis muslos, y comenzó a tocarse a sí misma.

—Estoy tan caliente, Emma —lamió la humedad de sus dedos—. Nunca me gustó cabalgar con montura ¿sabías?

¡Joder!

No pude pensar después de eso. Tomó el consolador con una mano y lo guió a su entrada húmeda. Un fuerte gemido escapó de su boca al tomar por completo el consolador, suspirando agitada mientras se acostumbraba a la intrusión en su cuerpo perfecto.

—Déjame tocarte. Necesito tocarte, nena.

—No. Tu castigo va a ser mirarme sin poder ponerme un solo dedo encima.

Eso fue lo más cruel del mundo. Se movió sobre mí, subiendo y bajando, gimiendo libremente mientras se concentraba únicamente en su propio placer. Sus senos redondos rebotaron y mi boca no pudo probarlos.

—¡Oh! ¡Emma!

Aceleró su ritmo, apretó su seno izquierdo, y los dedos de su mano derecha frotaron su clítoris hasta que alcanzó la liberación, mojando mi pelvis con su humedad, cayendo sobre mi pecho y respirando agitada en mi oído.

—Voy a romper el maldito cabecero si no me sueltas y me dejas cogerte hasta el maldito amanecer.

—¿Es una promesa? —preguntó. Su voz era ronca, y sus manos rozaron mis senos con malicia.

—Es una promesa.

Besó mi boca y las esposas desaparecieron dejándome en libertad.


	3. Las reinas no se enferman

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

Muchas gracias **Lunediose** , espero que esto compense el sufrimiento que pasaste con **Cuando despierte.**

 **PROMPT:** Regina tiene un fuerte resfriado y está en la alcaldía trabajando, su secretaria llama a Emma para que la lleve a casa a descansar pues la ve muy mal, Regina se rehúsa así que Emma la tiene que obligar.

* * *

 **Las reinas no se enferman**

El clima cambió intempestivamente, un día estábamos jugando en el patio trasero de la casa, quejándonos por tener una extraña ola de calor en Storybrooke, y al siguiente tuvimos que preocuparnos por tener suficiente leña para las chimeneas de la casa. Así que mientras ella perseguía a Henry para conseguir que se abrigara lo suficiente, yo tenía que perseguirla a ella para que hiciera lo mismo; ni siquiera dejó de usar faldas o vestidos.

Dos semanas después Henry cayó en cama con un horrible resfriado. Generalmente cuando yo enfermaba, tenía suerte si podía quedarme en cama con una buena cobija. Henry consiguió el servicio completo de "consentir al pequeño niño de mamá". Remedios, pañitos fríos, gelatina, chasquear los dedos y tener a su madre a sus pies. Regina ni siquiera fue a trabajar, se quedó en casa corriendo de aquí para allá atendiéndolo.

—Creo que está mucho mejor, ni siquiera tiene fiebre —Regina me miró como si yo acabara de sugerir echar a nuestro hijo a la calle y dejarlo vivir bajo un puente.

—Está enfermo. Puede tener fiebre interna.

¿Fiebre interna? ¿En serio?

Whale opinaba lo mismo que yo, me gritó al teléfono que debía conseguir los pantalones de mi autoridad de vuelta y dejar de apoyar las locuras obsesivas de Regina.

Cuando terminó la semana, Henry estaba por completo curado, y como premio a su valentía por casi haber muerto por el terrible resfriado incurable que había tenido que soportar, obtuvo dos cómics nuevos y un juego de video. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no decirle a Regina que estaba mimando demasiado a nuestro hijo. Todavía recuerdo que la última vez que tan solo lo insinué, ella me acusó de ser igual que su madre. Quizá Whale tenía razón, había perdido mi autoridad por completo, y sabía perfectamente que Regina la guardaba en su cajón de ropa interior.

El lunes por la mañana, cuando envolví en mis brazos a mi adorable esposa, al besar su frente noté que estaba un poco afiebrada.

—Es porque llenas la cama de mantas y has convertido nuestra cama en un nido caliente —fue lo que contestó cuando le dije que tenía fiebre.

Luego, en la noche, mientras veíamos una película antes de irnos a la cama, uso un pañuelo desechable porque supuestamente tenía una extraña alergia cuya fuente aún no había podido identificar.

—Estás resfriada. No hay nada malo en admitir que eres humana. Podemos faltar al trabajo y voy a consentirte.

—No estoy enferma, y si lo estuviera no sería excusa para dejar de trabajar. Cuando eres una Reina no puedes permitirte ser débil, mucho menos enfermarte. Las Reinas no se enferman, en especial las Reinas Malvadas.

—No eres una Reina Malvada —la estreché en mis brazos—, eres mi dulce princesa extremadamente tierna.

—Y tú eres extremadamente cursi.

No hubo nada que pudiera decir para convencerla de tomar el día libre. Insistió que estaba perfectamente bien, después de obligarla a beber un vaso enorme de jugo de naranja natural.

—Estoy bien. ¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que repetírtelo?

—Estás congestionada, tienes fiebre… lo siento amor, pero luces como si un tren te hubiese pasado por encima.

—Eso es muy romántico. Ni siquiera tenemos un año de matrimonio y toda la magia que me prometiste se ha esfumado.

—No intentes darle la vuelta. Estás enferma.

—Iré a trabajar. Si tengo suerte nuestros contribuyentes no se quejarán porque su Alcalde luce absolutamente horrible.

Dejó el desayuno intacto y se fue, ni siquiera me dio un beso de despedida. Y cuando intenté llamarla en el transcurso de la mañana para asegurarme que estuviera bien, me envió un mensaje de texto exigiendo que dejara de molestarla o pondría una queja formal en mi contra con rebaja de sueldo. Fue suficiente para hacerme saber que seguía molesta.

Dos horas después recibí una llamada de su asistente. Amy no era una de mis fans. Le gusta hacerme esperar cada vez que voy a ver a mi esposa a su oficina, siempre tiene una excusa para no dejarme pasar, y ha puesto un montón de quejas contra mí; algo me dice que está secretamente enamorada de Regina, pero todavía no tengo pruebas que lo demuestren.

—Hola Amy. ¿Qué sucede?

—Eres una esposa terrible. Regina se merece alguien mucho mejor, que se preocupe lo suficiente por ella y no la deje ir a trabajar cuando está terriblemente enferma. Espero que al menos finjas que te importa y vengas a llevarla a casa antes que se haga daño al desmayarse y golpearse la cabeza en el filo de alguna mesa.

Llegué casi corriendo a la Alcaldía, ignoré las miradas de odio de Amy y entré en la oficina de Regina sin anunciarme.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Voy a llevarte a casa.

—No soy una niña. No puedes hacer eso.

—Soy tu esposa, te amo, y no tienes ninguna opción más que rendirte —dije recobrando parte de mi perdida autoridad.

La ayudé a ponerse el abrigo, tomé su cartera, y la llevé abrazada hasta el coche. No volvió a protestar, al menos hasta que me dijo que prefería usar una de mis pijamas de algodón en lugar de sus pijamas de seda.

—Estás apretando las cobijas.

—Está bien. Las aflojaré un poco.

—Todavía tengo un mal sabor en mi boca. No voy a tomar más de ese remedio.

—Sí lo harás, cada ocho horas.

—Los pañitos están muy fríos.

—Esa es la idea.

—No me gusta.

—Deja de protestar, estoy intentando consentirte.

Puse un suave besito en sus labios y eso pareció suficiente por el momento. No dejé de poner pañitos fríos en su frente hasta que sentí la fiebre disminuir un poco. Casi no dormí por cuidarla. Tuvo escalofríos toda la noche, y la fiebre seguía siendo intermitente.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunté por la mañana.

—No. Me siento fatal.

Toqué su frente y sus mejillas. La fiebre estaba de vuelta.

—Pronto vas a sentirte mejor. Tenemos que llenar tu estómago.

—No quiero.

—Lo siento, mi amor, pero necesitas comer.

Después del desayuno, volvió a quedarse dormida, y yo debí dormirme también, porque cuando abrí los ojos ella estaba acurrucándose en mis brazos.

—Estoy feliz de haberme casado contigo.

—Yo también. Te amo.

—¿Incluso cuando me veo horrible?

—Siempre te ves hermosa, incluso cuando eres terca.

—No soy terca.

Estaba segura que ella era la paciente más exigente del mundo, pero comprendí lo inexplicablemente satisfactorio que era consentir a alguien que uno ama, y cuando Henry me sugirió que estaba exagerando al llevar a su madre cargada cada vez que queríamos movernos de una habitación a otra, pensé que era absolutamente desconsiderado de su parte; su madre tenía un grave resfriado, podía ser una neumonía, aunque Whale diga todo lo contrario y haya dejado de contestar todas mis llamadas y mensajes, no podía darme el lujo de correr ningún riesgo. Así que mientras no mejorara por completo iba a seguir tomando todas las medidas necesarias para su extremo cuidado.


	4. Todo fue culpa de Ruby

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

Muchas gracias por el prompt, **Lunediose.** Espero que este sí lo disfrutes.

 **PROMPT:** Regina y Emma están juntas pero nadie sabe, Ruby coquetea con Emma en público y Regina al no poder contener los celos le deja a Ruby (y a todos los presentes) muy en claro que ella y Emma son novias.

* * *

 **Todo fue culpa de Ruby**

La cena familiar de los domingos en casa de los padres de Emma había sido pasada al restaurante de mariscos cerca del puerto, era una ocasión especial: el cumpleaños de David. El almuerzo que habían planeado prácticamente duró cuatro horas, incluso Tony, el dueño del lugar, se había unido a ellos. Unieron las mesas para que los familiares y amigos pudieran compartir el mismo espacio, un espacio demasiado reducido según la perspectiva de Emma. Henry se había unido a sus amigos y había ido a la playa a dar un par de vueltas mientras los adultos continuaban celebrando; su ausencia dejó un asiento vacío junto a Regina que fue ocupado por uno de los ex guardias reales que había servido en los tiempos de guerra entre la Reina Malvada y Blancanieves. El hombre había hecho tan bien su trabajo, que se había ganado una recomendación de la actual esposa de Emma Swan, y llevaba tres meses trabajando como segundo adjunto del Sheriff, tiempo en el cual se había convertido en el nuevo mejor amigo de David.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es Ayrton? —Dijo Emma entrando a la casa—. Ni siquiera puedo pronunciarlo bien.

—Emma.

—Es un nombre horrible, no es mi culpa que no pueda recordarlo o decirlo correctamente.

—Lo hiciste a propósito.

Regina guardó en el refrigerador las sobras que Emma había insistido en traer del restaurante. Emma la siguió de cerca hasta el estudio, y se adelantó para servirse un trago.

—El tipo es un idiota. No creo que dure más tiempo en la estación.

—No puedes despedirlo porque estás injustificadamente celosa.

—No estoy celosa —se quejó dramáticamente ofendida—, pero si lo estuviera tendría toda la razón de estarlo.

—Dime una de tus supuestas razones.

Regina aceptó la copa de vino que Emma le entregó, se quitó los zapatos de tacón alto que tenían cansados sus pies, y se sentó en el sofá con las piernas dobladas hacia un lado, recostándose un poco sobre el brazo del sofá para poder mirar de frente a su esposa sentada en el extremo opuesto.

—Te desviste con la mirada.

—No es cierto.

—Lo hace incluso delante de mí. Cada vez que te saluda sostiene tu mano más de tres segundos.

—Tres segundos. ¿Los has contado?

—Por supuesto que los he contado, y he visto la forma en que soba tus manos con sus pulgares.

—Tus celos están volviéndote loca.

—¿Y cómo explicas que siempre te llame su majestad?

—Porque era uno de mis guardias.

—No estamos en el Bosque Encantado, te sigue llamando así porque eso lo excita, está loco por ti.

—Basta —estiró la pierna y empujó con el pie a Emma—. Eres demasiado celosa. No soportas ni siquiera que Archie o Belle hablen conmigo, y ellos son las últimas personas que se fijarían en mí.

—No me hables de ellos, son los peores, en especial Belle. Hizo ese club de lectura para poder pasar tiempo a solas contigo mirando tus senos.

—Ella no hace eso —tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír ante el arrebato de locura de su esposa, estaba acostumbrada a que por lo menos una vez al mes Emma añadiera a alguien nuevo a su lista de personas por las cuales sentir celos—. Te invitó al club.

—Y me hecho de él, todavía no puedo creer que hayas apoyado que me sacaran de un club que se reúne en nuestra propia casa.

—No leías ningún libro.

—Porque siempre elegían libros aburridos que a mí no me gustaban —prácticamente hizo un puchero, luciendo demasiado irresistible.

Regina se movió de su lugar y se sentó en el regazo de Emma.

—Tenemos nuestro propio club ¿recuerdas? —Dijo Regina consintiendo a su adorable esposa—. Un club exclusivo donde tú eres la presidenta.

—Me encanta nuestro club —dijo Emma complacida, cayendo por completo en las técnicas de persuasión que Regina sabía muy bien cómo utilizar—. He estado pensando en nuevas actividades para realizar.

—Voy a hacer todo lo que quieras mi amor.

Regina colocó un suave beso en el cuello de Emma.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que el idiota de Ayrton quiere robarte de mí.

—No tienes remedio —dejó de besar el cuello de Emma y le dio una suave palmadita en la cabeza.

—No me culpes a mí. Él es el idiota que no te quita los ojos de encima. Y no hables como si no fueras celosa. Eres la Reina de los celos.

—Nunca he sido celosa y jamás lo seré. Soy por completo segura de mí misma.

—Muy bien señorita segura de sí misma, parece que olvidaste la sutil forma en que decidiste anunciarles a todos que estábamos juntas.

Regina abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber cómo explicar su pequeño arrebato. Sus mejillas se encendieron pero eso no le impidió mantener su compostura y justificar perfectamente lo que había sucedido.

—Todo fue culpa de Ruby.

 **XXXSQXXX**

* * *

 **5 Meses antes**

Ruby Lucas era una observadora. A falta de una vida amorosa estable, gastaba su tiempo estando al día sobre la vida amorosa de la mayoría de habitantes en Storybrooke: todas eran absolutamente aburridas, y sin embargo mucho mejores que la suya. Pero había una excepción: Regina Mills y Emma Swan.

Se consideraba una mujer joven, atractiva, con unas piernas largas maravillosas, y una excelente bailarina. No todos tenían su suerte, ni la capacidad de comer lo que quisiera sin engordar, quizá debido a todo el ejercicio que hacía en sus salidas nocturnas como loba. Con tantas virtudes, cualquiera pensaría que las personas a su alrededor se maravillarían con su sola presencia y no subestimarían tan a menudo su inteligencia.

La primera vez que notó algo extraño entre Emma y Regina, su buen corazón la llevó hasta la casa de su mejor amiga: Mary Margaret. El solo hecho de haber insinuado que la salvadora y la ex Reina Malvada podrían gustarse, le concedió ser etiquetada como una persona mal intencionada, que estaba viendo cosas inexistentes, debido a no tener suficiente sexo. No fueron las palabras exactas que Mary Margaret usó, pero el mensaje llegó con claridad.

La situación podía confundirse con facilidad: Regina y Emma eran las madres de Henry, prácticamente familia; tenían que estar unidas por el bienestar del niño, las cenas familiares, paseos, noches compartidas en casa hasta el día siguiente parecían actividades normales sin ningún propósito oculto. ¿Quién iba a atreverse a pensar que esas dos mujeres estaban involucradas muy íntimamente?

Ruby se había dado cuenta que cada vez que llegaban al restaurante Emma siempre abría la puerta para Regina, pedía una porción grande de papas para que Regina pudiera comerlas sin tener que pedirlas, aceptaba sin protestar comer verduras —prácticamente comían del plato de la otra todo el tiempo— y cuando se iban Emma siempre ponía la mano en la espalda de Regina.

Una de esas noches de luna llena, en las que su soltería era un verdadero problema, estaba dando un largo paseo por el bosque; debía ser más de media noche, y a orillas del lago encontró a la pareja que se suponía no era una pareja, abrazadas y contando estrellas. Eran tan cursis que le dieron ganas de perseguirlas y darles una buena mordida en el trasero.

Se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho después de haber sido llamada "exagerada" por Belle.

—Te estoy diciendo lo que vi. Regina estaba sentada entre las piernas de Emma, tenían una manta alrededor y estaban mirando al cielo como idiotas.

—Son buenas amigas. Si fueran algo más que eso lo dirían, no hay ningún motivo para ocultarlo.

—Tú lo dices porque fuiste novia del Oscuro, cualquier cosa lo consideras normal.

—Estás exagerando. Vas a meterte en problemas, sabes el carácter que tiene Regina y lo mucho que le molesta a Emma que se metan en su vida.

Nadie le creía.

La mañana del lunes, cuando Emma fue a desayunar y comer el sándwich de huevo que Regina le había prohibido, decidió que debía enfrentar a la responsable número uno de su actual falta de credibilidad.

—Te estás acostando con Regina.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Emma casi se atragantó—. ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Es la madre de mi hijo! Somos buenas amigas. Somos prácticamente familia, no hay nada de malo en pasar tiempo juntas, tiempo juntas sin hacer nada que involucre una relación del tipo que estás insinuando.

—No estoy insinuando nada. Hueles a manzanas.

—No huelo a manzanas. Puede que Regina esté un poco loca con eso de usar manzanas para todo, incluso su shampoo es de extracto de manzanas… tengo mi olor propio.

—Traes una de sus blusas.

—Fue un obsequio. Las amigas se hacen obsequios.

—Ahora entiendo. Es por eso que ella está usando esa pulserita ridícula con un cisne.

—No es una pulsera ridícula, me costó un ojo de la cara y… es la madre de mi hijo, fue una muestra de mi agradecimiento por haber cuidado y alimentado a Henry, ese niño come por cuatro —se levantó y tomó lo que quedaba de su sándwich—. Este interrogatorio no tiene ningún sentido. Más te vale dejar de esparcir rumores.

Ese fue el fin. Ruby había llegado a su límite, y no iba seguir siendo la loca de Storybrooke, especialmente porque se consideraba la única cuerda que quedaba en la ciudad, lo suficientemente inteligente para saber qué puntos presionar para que la verdad salga a la luz de una buena vez.

Esperó pacientemente, acechando a su presa; la hora de la cena era la más concurrida. Regina llegó sola, Henry estaba ayudando a su abuelo en el refugio con la esperanza de conseguir una mascota peluda. Emma llegó prácticamente corriendo, obviamente no iba a hacer esperar a su novia secreta, pero antes de poder dirigirse a su mesa la retuvo en la entrada.

—Emma, me alegra que llegaras, ¿puedes ayudarme con algo?

Era una excusa floja, pero sabía que Emma siempre ayuda a todo el mundo. Fueron detrás del mostrador y le pidió sostenerla mientras cambiaba una bombilla.

—¿Por qué vas a cambiarla? Yo la veo bien —dijo Emma sin darse cuenta que había caído en una trampa.

—Ha estado apagándose, prefiero cambiarla ahora a quedarme en oscuras en cualquier momento. Sujétame duro, no vayas a dejarme caer, Sheriff —coqueteó Ruby descaradamente.

Emma no tuvo más opción que sujetar la pequeña cintura de Ruby, sin saber que Regina tenía puesto los ojos fijamente en ellas.

Ruby cambió la bombilla sin problema, y justo antes de bajarse del banco, deliberadamente se lanzó en los brazos de Emma fingiendo haber tropezado.

—¡Wow! Me siento como toda una princesa en tus fuertes brazos, Sheriff.

Regina no estaba feliz, si alguien se hubiese detenido a mirarla en lugar de ver a Emma cargando a Ruby, seguramente se habría dado cuenta que algo no andaba nada bien.

—Procura tener más cuidado, Ruby —la puso en el piso alejándose rápidamente.

—No, no, no. No voy a dejarte ir sin tu premio.

Ruby se colgó del cuello de Emma y la arrastró hasta un banco frente al mostrador. La besó en la mejilla, y mostrando todos los atributos que permitía ver su pronunciado escote le entregó un panecillo de chocolate cubierto con manjar.

—Estoy segura que no vas a poder resistirte a probar mi panecillo.

Emma no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que pasó, todo lo que quería era sentarse a comer con Regina, escucharla hablar de cómo había ido su día, luego ir a casa para poder acurrucarse en el sofá y ver una película cursi repetida que les permitiera robarse besos cada cinco minutos. Pero Ruby estaba actuando como si estuviera a punto de perder un tornillo de esa loca cabeza suya; y Regina se levantó de su asiento, caminó hacia ella, le arrebató el panecillo y la besó.

La conmoción fue absoluta. Todos aquellos que estaban cenando en el restaurante fueron testigos del beso apasionado que Regina Mills le dio a Emma Swan, y que fue muy bien correspondido.

—Mi novia está en una dieta estricta, señorita Lucas. Espero que se abstenga de ofrecerle cualquier tipo de comida que no haya sido previamente aprobada por mí, y le aseguro que si vuelve a poner las manos en ella otra vez, serán lo siguiente que tendrán que ofrecer en el menú.

Ruby sonrió mientras veía a Emma ser llevada del restaurante por su novia públicamente oficial, eso iba a enseñarles a todos no volver a poner en duda su palabra.


	5. Exceso de mimos

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

Muchas gracias por el prompt **sandyclawsj** , espero que lo disfrutes.

 **PROMPT** : Sería genial si pudieras escribir algo de SwanMills family con un bebe recién nacido. Emma llegando a la mansión luego de trabajar, ansiosa por ver a su reina y a su bebe, tú elegirías el sexo, y encontrando a Regina en la bañera junto a su bebe, disfrutando de un baño relajante mientras Regina arrulla al pequeño junto a su pecho, y así todas esas cosas cursis y bonitas características de las SwanMills. Me gustaría leer interacciones de Regina/Bebe, Regina&Emma/Bebe y si pudieras, luego Regina/Emma.

Esto ocurre en una realidad alterna en dónde Henry es hijo biológico de Emma y Regina, pueden dejar su imaginación volar.

* * *

 **Exceso de mimos**

Seis semanas me habían parecido suficientes, no era como si pudiera tomarme una licencia de maternidad hasta que mi hijo cumpliera cinco años; iba a tener que tomar el día libre cuando tuviera que llevarlo a su primer día de escuela, y también el segundo día por si no se adapta y debemos quedarnos con él en su clase.

—Ese reloj tiene que estar dañado, no es posible que se demore tanto en avanzar.

—El reloj está bien, eres tú quien va a romperse con todo el estrés que cargas encima —David se burló de mí.

—No te hagas el padre del año conmigo, te he escuchado hablando tonterías con Neal, eso ni siquiera es un idioma.

—Y yo que pensaba decirte que salieras temprano.

—Me estoy perdiendo un montón de cosas, mi hijo pudo haber dicho su primera palabra y yo estoy aquí hablando contigo.

—Tiene seis semanas, dudo mucho que vaya a decir su primera palabra en estos días.

—Me voy a casa —no podía seguir mirando el reloj—. Si alguien pregunta por mí…

—Le diré que tienes el síndrome de abstinencia de mamá primeriza.

—Ahora me alegro de no haberle puesto tu nombre a mi hijo.

Corrí fuera de la estación, subí a mi auto y dejé que el acelerador me llevara a una velocidad rápida y prudente que me permitiera llegar lo más pronto a casa. Dejé mis botas y mi chaqueta en la entrada, usé el desinfectante de manos que Regina había instalado en el recibidor, y busqué en completo silencio a mi adorable esposa y mi bebé. La casa estaba en completo silencio, pero un leve murmullo guió mi camino hasta nuestra habitación, a medida que me acercaba pude distinguir la canción de cuna que Regina cantaba todos los días desde que nuestro hijo nació. Caminé de puntillas, abrí un poco la puerta del baño y contuve el aliento al ver a Regina en la bañera sosteniendo a nuestro pequeño Henry. Su piel estaba mojada, su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, y sus ojos observaban hipnotizados los cinco deditos que ella estaba besando.

—Es tu manito, mi amor. Una manito perfecta —susurró solo para él—. ¿Quieres sonreír para mí?

Podía quedarme arrimada en el marco de la puerta observándolos por siempre. Nunca creí que el simple hecho de ver a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo, me haría sentir tan en calma. A pesar de mis mejores intentos por disimular mi nerviosismo en la mañana mientras me alistaba para ir a trabajar, Regina había repetido más veces de las necesarias que podía posponer mi regreso al trabajo una semana más; no sé si alguna vez iba a poder ir a trabajar sin desear volver a casa temprano.

—Sí, mi amor, yo amo tus piecitos también —dijo Regina besando los pies de nuestro hijo.

Ella solo tenía ojos para nuestro bebé, esa sonrisa llena de luz que no ha abandonado su rostro del momento en que supimos que íbamos a tener un hijo. No he podido hacer más que contagiarme de su emoción abrumadora y contar cada día que su vientre fue creciendo hasta que al fin pudimos tener a nuestro hijo en brazos.

—Hey —dijo ella suavemente, sorprendiéndome al darme cuenta que había sido descubierta—. ¿Cuánto llevas allí?

—No tengo idea —respondí con sinceridad.

Me acerqué, besé a Regina en los labios y puse un suave beso en la cabecita mojada de nuestro príncipe.

—Sabía que volverías muy temprano.

—Creo que no voy a poder separarme de ustedes nunca más —me dejé caer de rodillas en el piso, recogí un poco del agua de manzanilla en el que estaban sumergidos mis dos amores y mojé el pechito de nuestro príncipe. Él agitó sus brazos y piernas.

—¿Quieres contarle a mamá lo mucho que te gusta bañarte en la tina?

—Era de esperarse, la mitad del embarazo la pasaste metida aquí.

—¿Quieres meterte con nosotros.

—No. Hoy voy a cuidar de ustedes.

La besé y continué dejando caer un poco de agua para ayudar a bañar a Henry.

—Crece demasiado rápido.

—Deberíamos poder mantenerlo así para siempre.

—Todavía no puedo creer que hicimos algo tan perfecto.

Las dos nos inclinamos para besar sus rosadas mejillas y sonreímos al escucharlo protestar.

—Creo que estamos listos para salir —dijo sonriente.

Envolví a Henry en su toalla y lo sostuve mientras Regina se ponía su salida de baño.

—¿Tuviste un montón de diversión con mami? —era maravilloso tenerlo despierto—. Quiero escuchar todo lo que hicieron, no te guardes ningún detalle, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti.

Besé su frente, perdiéndome en su aroma de bebé. Regina preparó todas las cosas en nuestra cama y lo acosté para ponerle el pañal, ella me recordó la crema para evitar las rozaduras.

—Ponle las medias y la camisita primero.

—¿Le ponemos el monito de osos para dormir?

—Sí.

—¿Escuchaste eso? Te toca pijama de ositos dormilones.

Me dejó a cargo vistiéndolo mientras ella se ponía algo cómodo también. Cuando estuvimos listos recogí todas las cosas para despejar la cama; lo sostuve contra mi pecho, balanceándonos por la habitación mientras esperábamos que mami estuviera lista.

—No le digamos a mami aún pero voy a trabajar medio tiempo durante esta semana, si tenemos suerte va a traerte de visita a la estación.

Ella se acomodó contra la cabecera de la cama y puso una almohada sobre sus piernas.

—Ven aquí mi principito —se lo entregué, acomodé su gorrito poniendo un beso más en su cabeza.

—Nos estamos volviendo buenas en esto.

—Es porque tenemos el mejor bebé del mundo entero.

—Lo tenemos —dije mirándola, más enamorada de ella que nunca—, y tengo la mejor esposa.

—Yo tengo la mejor esposa.

Sonreímos dándonos un beso. Él parecía estar de acuerdo, pero hizo sentir su protesta, por haber dejado de ser el centro de nuestra atención por más de dos segundos, recordándonos que era su hora de comer.


	6. La adorable Regina

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

 **Prompt** : SQ (tú decides si es estable o no). Emma convierte por accidente a Regina en una bebé de unos 6 meses, el hechizo durará unos días, al paso del día 1 Emma, quién no tiene experiencia con bebés, se encuentra muy agotada y sus padres deciden ayudarla para que pueda descansar y hacer otras cosas, la bebé comienza a llorar y por más intentos que hacen no logran hacerla parar hasta que está nuevamente en los brazos de la rubia. Y cuándo Regina regresa a ser ella misma de nuevo Emma no puede evitar recordarle lo linda que era y que por nada del mundo su mini-me quería estar separada de ella.

 **NOTA** : Gracias por el Prompt **Lunediose** , lo he condensado un poco pero espero que compense el corazón roto a causa de " **Cuando despierte** ".

* * *

 **La adorable Regina**

Los domingos están hechos para dormir. Ciertamente había prometido tener una clase de magia a las nueve de la mañana, pero era domingo, y no tenía ganas de levantarme de la cama para ser regañada. Sin embargo, la señorita del drama se quejó con Henry, y él fue a verme a casa de mis padres para regañarme personalmente.

—Si ella quiere regañarme puede hacerlo, nunca se ha detenido antes, soy muy capaz de apagar sus bolas de fuego.

—No la molestes.

—No lo hago. Tengo sueño, le enviaré un mensaje diciéndole que el próximo domingo iré para una clase doble de magia.

—No le envíes ningún mensaje —dijo molesto—, iré allá y le diré que no se moleste intentando enseñarte magia porque es obvio que no la respetas.

—¿Yo no respeto a tu mamá? Lo que sí es obvio es que estás de su lado.

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y salí corriendo detrás de Henry. Me entregó las llaves de mi auto y un panecillo.

—Pórtate bien.

—¿No ibas a ir a delatarme?

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Por supuesto que sí. Con trece años, y los amigos molestos que tenía, seguramente iba a pasar el día perdiendo el tiempo y llenándose de comida chatarra, exactamente lo que yo quería hacer y no me dejó.

Regina estaba en casa, pero decidió no abrir la puerta, por suerte yo tenía mi propia llave para casos de emergencia. Bebí un poco de jugo directo desde la jarra y cuando quise buscar algo más de comer el refrigerador me dio una descarga eléctrica.

—¡Maldición! ¿Estás loca?

—Irrumpiste en mi casa y estás asaltando mi refrigerador, tengo derecho a matarte.

—En serio estás loca.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No hay alguna fiesta desenfrenada que debas atender?

—Tú hijo me acusó de no respetarte. No sé lo que has hecho para ponerlo de tu lado y llenarle la cabeza de fantasías.

—Henry es un niño inteligente, afortunadamente no ha heredado tus malos modales ni tu falta de responsabilidad.

—Tengo derecho a divertirme.

—No voy a lidiar con tu inmadurez, si quieres pasar el resto del día durmiendo puedes hacerlo.

—Está bien señorita madurez ¿puedo tener algo de comer para que podamos empezar con las clases de magia avanzada?

—Ni siquiera has aprobado magia para principiantes —torció los ojos y me dejó sola en la cocina, pero no le quitó el hechizo al refrigerador.

—¡Maldición!

Tuve que conformarme con una manzana.

La seguí hasta el patio trasero. Ella estaba recogiendo manzanas, dándome una maravillosa vista cada vez que se empinaba.

—Esto es motivación —sonreí mordiendo la manzana.

—Una foto durará más.

Era injusto que su magia le dé ventaja sobre mí. Ni siquiera puedo mirarla inocentemente con tranquilidad.

—No es mi culpa que me distraiga con el tipo de ropa que usas. Te aseguro que usar algo que no sea de diseñador no va a matarte.

—Y a ti no va a matarte usar ropa limpia.

—Esto está limpio —mi camiseta olía bien.

—No estás aquí en una visita social, empieza con algo sencillo y no te atrevas a dañar mi jardín.

Mordí la manzana una vez más y sonreí al verla inclinarse para recoger una manzana que cayó al piso. Lo que daría por morder cierta manzana.

Estiré un poco mi espalda, moví mis manos en el aire e hice un par de bolas de fuego.

—Bolas de fuego. Listo.

Miré la manzana colgando de una de las ramas del árbol que Regina estaba intentando alcanzar, me concentré y apareció en mi mano.

—Teletransportar objetos. Listo.

Cerré los ojos y en mi propia nube de humo me teletransporté un paso delante de Regina.

—Creo que soy una estudiante avanzada.

—No puedes ser más infantil aunque lo intentes.

—Admite que soy buena.

—No lo eres.

—Lo soy. Y si no fueras tan inmadura lo admitirías.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué pierdo el tiempo contigo. Lo tuyo no es un problema de inmadurez, es genético. Eres igual de idiota que tus padres.

—Y tú eres una niña consentida que hace un berrinche cada vez que no consigue lo que quiere.

Encendió bolas de fuego en sus manos y me miró como si estuviera lista para convertirme en una antorcha humana.

—No voy a lidiar con tus berrinches hoy —dije de mal humor.

No lo pensé, solo sujeté sus brazos con la intención de evitar que me atacara, y de pronto una nube de humo blanco la rodeó, y en lugar de sostener a una molesta ex Reina Malvada estaba sujetando una bebé desnuda.

—¡Ay por Dios! —Por poco la dejé caer de la impresión. La sostuve en el aire para ver si lo que estaba viendo era real. Era una niña, una bebé sin dientes, con piernitas regordetas pataleando, sus grandes ojos marrones se llenaron de lágrimas, su labio inferior tembló y comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón—. ¡¿Qué demonios hice?!

No podía ser Regina, pero era Regina, al menos una versión de ella que afortunadamente no podía matarme, pero que cuando volviera a su estado original iba a matarme sin lugar a dudas.

—No hagas eso. No llores. Hacer un berrinche solo me da la razón y tú odias darme la razón. —Lloró con más fuerza aún—. Está bien. Está bien.

La apreté contra mi pecho y entré casi corriendo a la casa, subí las escaleras, entré a su habitación y tomé una manta suave de algodón de color blanco, la cubrí esperando que eso la calmara pero no fue así.

—Tienes que ser la bebé más llorona del mundo. —La senté en el medio de la cama y aunque no tuviera dientes se quedaba sentada solita—. No se supone que debes llorar. Eres una adulta, compórtate como tal.

Su labio inferior tembló más, agitó las manos peleando contra la manta, parecía que había dejado de llorar pero solo cogió aire para gritar más fuerte.

—¡Está bien, lo siento! No soy una alumna avanzada, no sé cómo diablos solucionar esto. Ni siquiera sé qué debo hacer con un bebé.

La tomé en brazos y aparecí en la tienda de Gold.

—¡Gold! ¡Gold!

—Voy a tener que proteger mi tienda de visitas no deseadas.

—¡No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías! ¡Arregla esto!

Le ofrecí la bebé llorando pero él no la aceptó.

—Bastante impresionante, Señorita Swan. Debo decir que un hechizo de tal magnitud requiere de un gran talento. Lamento que en lugar de recibir una estrella dorada tendrá que lidiar con una de las peores etapas de la vida de Regina, y no puedo ni imaginar lo que ella hará cuando vuelva a su tamaño y forma original.

—¿Cómo sabes que es Regina?

—La conozco como la palma de mi mano. —Sonrió condescendiente, y Regina no parecía encantada de escucharlo aunque eso no sería un problema dentro de mucho ya que nuestros tímpanos estaban por reventar debido a sus gritos.

—¿El hechizo es reversible? No es como si hubiese puesto un hechizo en ella, fue un accidente, ni siquiera sé cómo lo hice. ¿Crees que la lastimé? ¿Por eso no deja de llorar?

—Si dejaras de sacudirla como si estuvieras preparando un batido quizá ayude, pero ella siempre fue una bebé llorona. Bastante insoportable diría yo.

—¿Es reversible? —Pregunté molesta por sus comentarios. Dejé de mover a Regina y simplemente la sostuve lo mejor que pude.

—Lo es. No sé la intensidad del mismo, en especial por la interferencia de su propia magia, pero puede durar de veinticuatro a setenta y dos horas.

—¿Tanto? ¿Qué se supone que haga con ella mientras tanto?

—Ese no es mi problema.

No podía esperar más del hombre más egoísta del mundo.

—¿A qué te refieres con que esta es una de las peores etapas de ella? —Pregunté en un susurro para no enojarla más.

—Es una criatura inservible, mal humorada y caprichosa, y si eso no es lo bastante molesto, agrégale que no puede cuidarse por sí misma. Por suerte para ti, Cora ató su magia a las pocas semanas de haber nacido.

—Yo no soy Cora, y no voy a lastimarla ni dejar que nadie lo haga.

—Bien por ti.

—Una última pregunta —él suspiró con impaciencia—. ¿Cuántos meses tiene?

—Seis.

Antes que él nos echara, usé mi magia para aparecer en medio de la sala de la casa de mis padres. Por suerte mi madre estaba allí.

—¡Emma!

—Es Regina, tiene seis meses, me odia, y en mi defensa, no fue mi intención convertirla en esto. —Se la ofrecí y ella la aceptó sin dudar—. Va a durar uno o tres días así.

—Oh por Dios, pero si es una preciosura. Eres la bebé más bella de todas —la llenó de besos y abrazos; eso solo la irritó más. Me dejé caer rendida en el sofá—. Una señorita no puede estar desnuda, vamos a llamar a papá David y pedirle que consiga ropa para la princesa —hasta yo quería llorar al escuchar la voz fingida de bebé que mi mamá estaba haciendo.

—Has que deje llorar. Me va a explotar la cabeza.

—Mami Nieve va a encargarse de bebé Regina.

—No le hables así, va a torturarte cuando recupere su forma natural.

—Tenla un momento debo ir con tu padre para conseguir todo lo que necesitamos. —La puso sobre mi estómago.

—No me la des. No sé qué hacer con ella.

—Es un bebé, usa tu instinto maternal.

—No tengo ninguno, esa es la especialidad de Regina. Yo soy… una cazadora de recompensas con un detector de mentiras defectuoso.

La pequeña revoltosa dejó de llorar, sequé sus cachetes rosados y la arropé bien con la manta.

—En serio eres preciosa ¿no es así? Ni siquiera voy a poder usar eso en tu contra, hasta tu cabello es perfecto, pero no tienes dientes.

Su pechito se calmó y su labio ya no temblaba.

—Ven aquí —la abracé—. Todo va a estar bien, sabes que siempre cuido de ti. Eres una niña buena y muy hermosa. Siempre vas a estar a salvo conmigo.

Se quedó dormida chupando el pulgar. Era fácil sostenerla así, sobé su espalda y besé su cabecita hasta que mis padres regresaron con demasiadas compras para bebé, haciendo demasiado ruido y despertando a Regina.

—Ashley nos prestó un montón de cosas útiles. Ve por la silla de comer y el corral, David.

—No va a quedarse así por siempre, no necesitamos tantas cosas.

—Ashley cree que sí. Dámela, voy a vestirla.

Me la quitó de los brazos, David ordenó todas las cosas que habían traído mientras yo me tapaba los oídos para no escuchar los gritos de Regina. Nunca había conocido una niña tan llorona como ella, aunque yo también me hubiese quejado si tuviera que ponerme un monito rosa con tutú.

—¿No te parece la cosa más adorable que has visto?

—Es horrible.

—Es abrigado, debemos ponerle un gorrito que haga juego.

—Y podrías arrancarle el tutú, y hacer algo para que deje de llorar.

—Quizá tiene hambre —dijo David.

—¿Qué le damos de comer? —Preguntó Mary Margaret.

Armamos una pañalera, con un montón de cosas innecesarias y fuimos con la única persona que podía ayudarnos.

—Nunca he visto una niña más hermosa que tú —dijo la abuela ni bien entramos y sostuvo a Regina en brazos.

—¡Hey! ¿Y yo qué? —Protestó Ruby.

—No. Ella es la más hermosa —dijo la abuela besando su cabeza.

La sostuve mientras ella nos enseñaba lo que podíamos darle de comer a un bebé de seis meses. Por suerte Regina se entretuvo lo suficiente halando mi cabello y chupándolo, dejó sus babas por todo mi hombro y le pedí a mi padre que tomara una foto para que quedara constancia de su mal comportamiento.

—Nada de estarle dando cualquier cosa, cuidado con dejarle cosas pequeñas a la mano porque va a llevárselas a la boca. ¿Son capaces de bañarla?

—Claro que podemos —dijo mi madre, pero yo no estaba segura de que podíamos.

—Si Ashley todavía tiene leche materna pueden pedirle que la alimente, es la mejor opción para no arriesgarnos a causarle un dolor de estómago.

—Pues va a tener que conformarse con leche de tarro, sé que cuando vuelva a su estado original va a estar agradecida por eso.

—Emma, ella ni siquiera tiene que saberlo. Nunca usamos leche de tarro en nuestro mundo, puede caerle mal.

—No lo sé —dije sosteniendo un poco más apretada a Regina, era bueno no escucharla llorar, aunque insistiera en arrancarme el cabello.

—Cora jamás habría permitido que una nodriza alimentara a su hija, no le permitía mezclarse, ni interactuar con nadie, consideraba que todos eran inferiores —Gold nos sorprendió inmiscuyéndose en el interior de la casa de la abuela. A veces me olvidaba que el lugar era un hotel y pertenecía a él. —La alimentó ella misma, uno de los pocos méritos que puedo atribuirle como madre.

—Estoy al día con la renta —dijo la abuela.

—Lo sé. He venido porque sabía que ella estaría aquí. Puedo sentir su magia desde mi tienda.

—No tienes ningún asunto con ella —dije a la defensiva.

—Me preocupa que esté a cargo de ustedes, ninguno tiene experiencia siendo padre.

—Somos perfectamente capaces de ocuparnos de ella —dijo mi madre.

Regina comenzó a agitarse en mis brazos, haciendo difícil sostenerla, y habló en su propio idioma de sonidos incoherentes. Sus deditos comenzaron a hurgar mi boca y mis ojos.

—Basta, no estamos jugando —le susurré.

—Sí, seguramente lo están manejando muy bien —dijo Gold sonriendo mientras se iba.

La abuela prometió enviarnos más papillas y colada, y dijo que podíamos llamarla a cualquier hora. Ella y Ruby hicieron llorar a Regina con todos los besos que le dieron, y cuando llegamos a casa estaba lista para dejarla con mis padres e irme lo más lejos que fuera posible.

Mi madre la sostuvo en brazos pero Regina estiró sus bracitos hacia mí, no pude resistirme a eso y la volví a coger.

—Está bien. No iré a ningún lado ¿contenta?

Al parecer sí porque dejó de llorar, tomó la punta del cuello de mi chaqueta y comenzó a chuparla.

—No tienes que meterte todo en la boca, estoy llena de babas.

La senté en la silla que Ashley nos había prestado e intenté darle de comer la papilla que la abuela nos preparó. Mis padres no pararon de reír cada vez que Regina me escupió todo lo que le daba.

—No es gracioso.

—Lo es —dijo mi padre filmándonos con su teléfono.

—No quieres que te alimente, bien. Puedes comer tú solita.

Ella metió las manos en la papilla y se llevó a su boca lo poco que pudo coger. No pude enojarme por más que lo intenté porque ella no paraba de reír, fue la cosa más tierna que había visto en mi vida.

—Oh, ¿podemos quedárnosla?

—Sí —dije embobada mirando su carita embarrada de papilla, el flash del teléfono de David me hizo reaccionar y mirar a mi madre seriamente—. No vamos a quedárnosla. Regina es su propia persona y es perfecta tal cual es.

—No he dicho lo contrario, solo pienso que sería maravilloso verla crecer, es demasiado adorable. Mira esos cachetitos rosados, me dan ganas de morderlos.

—No empieces de nuevo a hablarle así. ¿Papá puedes intentar darle de comer?

—¿Yo?

—Sí, ya he comprobado que mi madre solo logra irritarla.

Apenas David se sentó, Regina le lanzó papilla y rió mostrando sus encías sin dientes.

—En serio es demasiado adorable —me iban a doler los cachetes de tanto sonreír.

—Te lo dije.

Alimentarla nos llevó más tiempo del que hubiésemos imaginado, y mi madre solo logró hacerla llorar mientras le daba un baño. Armé el gimnasio de bebé que nos habían prestado y ubiqué una manta en el piso, en el centro de la sala; jugar ahí fue suficiente para agotarla. Cuando se puso de mal humor y empezó a frotarse los ojos supimos que estaba lista para caer rendida. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que lo mejor era darle un poco de colada que la abuela nos envió con Ruby, no queríamos arriesgarnos con la leche, y ella estaba demasiado cansada para protestar.

—Esto no está funcionando, ya deberíamos haber logrado hacerla dormir —dijo mi madre mientras seguía paseándola por la sala—. ¿Por qué se demora tanto David? —Él había ido a recoger a Henry.

—Debe estarle explicando a Henry que su madre es menor a él, sé que eso puede ser un poco abrumador.

—Ten, no puedo más —me entregó a Regina. Ella de inmediato se calmó—. Solo se calma contigo.

Sobé su espaldita y besé su cabecita, de inmediato comenzó a chupar el filo de mi camiseta.

—Fílmalo, necesito pruebas.

Henry y David llegaron haciendo mucho ruido, y Regina comenzó a llorar otra vez.

—¡No lo creo! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Mamá va a matarte cuando vuelva a ser ella misma! —Se acercó y besó la mejilla de la versión bebé de su madre—. Eres muy linda mamá. Y es muy raro que sea un bebé.

—Nada es raro en Storybrooke, ya me he acostumbrado un poco.

—¿Puedo ir a dormir a casa de Hansel? Iba a pedirle permiso a mamá pero la convertiste en un bebé.

—No intentes manipularme, has estado todo el día fuera de casa —Regina se agarró de mi cabello y comenzó a halarlo—. Basta, eso duele —la reprendí.

Abrió sus grandes ojos, su labio inferior tembló y se llenó de aire para llorar a todo pulmón.

—¿Puedo ir? ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Di que sí!

—¡Henry! ¡Ahora no!

—Voy a llevarlo. Debo comprar pan y leche para mañana el desayuno —dijo Mary Margaret huyendo junto con Henry.

David intentó huir pero lo acorralé y le entregué a Regina.

—No sé qué hacer con ella.

—Intenta que deje de llorar.

Me dejé caer en el sofá mientras David meció a Regina por toda la sala, intentó cantarle y decirle que yo no la había reprendido en serio.

—Eres una niña muy linda. Todos te queremos aquí. No llores más, pequeñita.

Eso me robó una sonrisa, saqué mi teléfono y lo grabé durante unos segundos.

—Dámela, voy a llevarla a la cama a ver si puedo hacerla dormir.

—Buenas noches, princesa —besó su cabecita y me la entregó, y besó también mi cabeza—. Buenas noches mi princesa.

—Buenas noches, papá.

Subimos las escaleras y al llegar al cuarto ya se había calmado.

—¿Me perdonaste ya? Nunca puedes enojarte conmigo mucho tiempo, y hemos comprobado que adoras estar conmigo.

La puse sobre la cama mientras me cambiaba, cada dos segundo tuve que evitar que rodara fuera de la cama.

—Eres rápida. Te encanta meterte en problemas ¿no es así? —Tomé mi manta de bebé y me subí a la cama—. Sabes que esta es mi manta pero ahora será tuya, puedes quedártela incluso cuando vuelvas a crecer —lo primero que hizo fue chupar la manta y me dio una gran sonrisa sin dientes—. Es hora de dormir princesa. Dulces sueños.

Besé su frente y sobé su pechito hasta que sus ojos se cerraron. Puse un par de almohadas del otro lado de la cama y caí por completo rendida en un sueño profundo.

En la mañana, cuando desperté sobresalta pensando que iba a aplastarla o que podía haberse caído de la cama, después de asegurarme que seguía durmiendo plácidamente, me levanté con el olor de chocolate caliente, estaba lista para ir rápidamente a la cocina, pero al llegar a la puerta un gran suspiro de sorpresa me hizo mirar atrás: Regina estaba de vuelta, por completo sorprendida y asustada al encontrarse desnuda en mi cama, apenas cubierta por mi manta de bebé.

—No es lo que estás pensando.

—¿No? —Tomó la sábana para cubrirse y se sentó.

—Te convertí en un bebé, fue un accidente…

—No me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de hacer algo así.

—Al menos sirvió para confirmar que adoras estar cerca de mí.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Tengo pruebas, ya sabes, un montón de videos de ti sin dientes y cachetitos rosados. Fuiste una bebé adorable.

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

—Puedes ponerte algo de mi ropa y bajar a desayunar.

—Emma…

—¿Sí?

—Tu manta de bebé —estiró la mano ofreciéndome la manta.

—Ahora es tuya, dije que podías conservarla incluso cuando crezcas… puedes guardarla hasta que tengamos otro bebé que la necesite.

—¿Nosotras?

Ella apretó la manta contra su pecho y yo sonreí saliendo de la habitación sin darle una respuesta.


	7. Graham

La serie Once upon a time, sus personajes y demás mencionados aquí no me pertenecen.

Este es un fic del baúl de los fics olvidados que no deberían ver nunca la luz del internet, pero como fue cumple de Lunediose y hay que celebrarlo como fiestas patronales durante toda la semana, aquí lo dejo de regalo.

Graham fue uno de mis personajes favoritos en la primera temporada, dada su historia al ser un espíritu libre medio salvaje y Regina que fue una niña vendida a un Rey en una época donde era el deber de una reina hacer lo que le digan, siempre me dio la impresión que ser maltratada era su "normalidad". Eso es en esencia la razón detrás de este fic. La historia se remonta a la primera temporada, después que Graham termina con Regina y ella no convierte su corazón en polvo.

 **Advertencia:** Si usted es una delicada flor ruborosa, por favor no lea, esto no es para usted.

 **PD** : No he dejado de escribir mis otros fics, tendrán su continuación, este era solo un one shot que ya estaba escrito y muy probablemente iba a ser borrado.

* * *

 **GRAHAM**

Me relajé mirando al techo, con el ceño fruncido pensando en aquello que he estado evitando estas dos últimas semanas. Sé, o al menos creo que puedo solucionarlo. Casi me siento seguro de haber tomado la mejor decisión al mantener la boca cerrada con respecto a mis recuerdos restablecidos sobre la maldición, sin embargo, no sabía qué tan bueno sería haber roto todo contacto con la Reina Malvada, no podía ni siquiera pensar en ella sin que una rabia absoluta crezca en mi estómago.

Había mejores formas de castigar a alguien además de una muerte lenta y tortuosa.

—Tengo que irme —Dijo Emma metiéndose en sus apretados pantalones, sus senos rebotaron cada vez que pegaba un saltito—, le prometí que desayunaríamos mañana.

—Es temprano… y puedes quedarte aquí.

—No quiero que la gente se haga ideas sobre nosotros.

—Estamos juntos.

—Sí, pero… terminaste con Regina hace solo dos semanas.

—El mismo tiempo que llevamos juntos.

—Graham.

Se puso la chaqueta por encima de su top blanco, guardó el brasier en el bolsillo y acomodó un poco su cabello desordenado.

—Nadie va a sentir lástima por ella.

—Sé que es así, pero no quiero darle más puntos a su favor.

—Es solo una fachada, su postura de mujer perfecta… no imaginas la clase de mujer que es… las cosas que ha hecho…

—Te refieres a… ¿en la cama?

Reí con ganas. Tomé una segunda almohada para colocarla detrás de mi espalda e incorporarme un poco. Emma siguió mirándome en espera de una respuesta.

—No te pierdes de nada Emma —reí—, es terrible en la cama.

—¿Regina Mills? ¿Hablamos de la misma mujer?

—Lo sé mejor que nadie… ni siquiera el hecho que sea tan sumisa hace que valga la pena.

—¿Sumisa? Solo le falta un jodido látigo. No hace más que aprovecharse de lo bien que luce en esas malditas faldas apretadas mientras nos mangonea a todos.

—Cómo dije… es solo una fachada.

Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Se tragó todas las preguntas que quería hacerme y se fue sin despedirse con todas las dudas evidenciadas en su rostro. ¿Era esa la única razón por la que estaba conmigo? ¿Para apartarme de ella?

* * *

— **x—**

Había sido un día tranquilo, como cualquier otro desde que Emma estaba en la ciudad. Me había quedado en la oficina hasta tarde para arreglar todos los informes inconclusos que ella dejaba. Sabía exactamente en dónde se encontraba Emma, tomó cualquier excusa que le fuera suficiente para tener un motivo que le permita ir allá y discutir con Regina. Y por más que intenté disuadirla de escuchar lo que sea que Gold le había propuesto, fue en vano.

El sonido de las sirenas me hizo abandonar la estación. No esperaba encontrar a Emma con Regina en brazos rescatándola de la Alcaldía en llamas. La gente se amontonó a ver lo que sucedía. Los paramédicos las atendieron. Sidney no dejó de apuntar a todos con el lente de su cámara. Mantuve el orden mientras los bomberos hicieron su trabajo, convenciendo a los curiosos de volver a sus casas y ni un solo instante dejé de observar a Henry siguiendo las órdenes de Emma para asegurarse de llevar a Regina a casa; no tenía idea de a quién ayudaba, incluso noté su mirada de decepción cuando Regina la echó de la mansión repitiéndole que sus servicios no eran requeridos.

—¿Cómo estás? —Pregunté cuando nos quedamos solos.

—Estoy preocupada por Regina, tiene un esguince en el tobillo, debería estar en el hospital para asegurarnos que el humo no dañó sus pulmones…

—Ella puede cuidarse a sí misma.

—Sí pero…

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Te vez como si necesitaras un baño.

Se miró a sí misma y se sacudió un poco, su mirada seguía enfocada en la casa detrás de ella.

—Tienes razón. Mary Margaret estará preocupada.

No era mi idea de una ducha, pero al menos logré apartarla de allí.

* * *

— **X—**

Me empujó en la cama y se subió en mi regazo. Su boca mordió mi pecho, quise tomar el control pero no me lo permitió, era fuerte, yo lo era un poco más pero definitivamente a ella le gusta dar la lucha. Golpeó mis manos lejos de su cintura y mi pene se perdió en su interior sin problemas. Su ritmo era frenético, no creí poder aguantar mucho más y ella no parecía estar próxima a culminar.

—Emma —Dije atrapándola entre mis brazos. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos pero no parecía ser a mí a quien mirase—. Emma.

Su cuerpo se alejó de mis manos, siguió moviéndose sobre mí, haciéndome alcanzar el orgasmo, y cayó rendida a mi lado sin molestarse en fingir que había logrado su propia satisfacción.

Me sentía molesto, tenía todo el derecho de estarlo, el lobo en mi interior rugía por sangre. Boté el condón en el servicio y bajé la válvula.

—¿Quieres decirme lo que te está molestando?

—No es nada —Dijo casi en un rugido, acostada en la cama desnuda mirando al techo. Quizá ella estaba más molesta que yo.

—No parece como nada.

—No tiene que ver contigo.

—Pues es contigo y me importa.

Me subí a la cama, sobre ella, mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

—¿Se trata de Regina?

—¿Y cuándo no?

—Quizá debiste dejarla morir en ese incendio hace una semana.

Me dio un empujón en el pecho y caí acomodándome a su lado.

—Talvez deberíamos invitarla a esta cama para que dejes de pensar en ella cuando estás conmigo.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —Dijo al fin mostrando interés, colocándose de lado hacia mí.

—¿No lo has pensado? —La miré—, ¿Lo que sería estar dentro de ella?

—¿Es lo que quieres?

—¿Y tú? ¿Quieres tener sexo con ella?

—¡Claro que no!

—Sé que también te gustan las mujeres, no soy tonto.

—Es de Regina de quién estamos hablando.

—Y no imaginas lo fácil que sería tenerla aquí entre nosotros.

Eso bastó para hacerla huir, enojada, ansiosa, si le gustara fumar seguro ya se habría acabado una cajetilla completa repitiendo en su cabeza todo lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Quién estaba jugando con fuego? ¿Ella o yo? No era como si Regina iba a enamorarse de uno de nosotros.

* * *

— **X—**

Emma no es la mujer que creí que era. Este mundo, tan diferente al nuestro, nos da un sentido de libertad que no creo jamás haber sentido. Ella no parece detenerse ante nada, siempre enfrentándose a todos como la salvadora que el destino quiso que sea, sacando a todos de su centro y al mismo tiempo incapaz de ver la verdad ante sus ojos, negándose a creer, negándose a admitir sus sentimientos.

Pude esperar cualquier cosa de ella, un golpe, su silencio, ignorarme. Quise disculparme más de una vez. Estaba convencido de haber cometido un grave error de juicio.

No lo estaba.

Tuve la oportunidad de dar vuelta y fingir que no sabía, que no había visto a Emma sujetando el cabello de Ruby con fuerza mientras mordía su cuello y deslizaba los dedos en el interior del cuerpo frenético sobre su escritorio.

Dejé caer mi arma sobre mi escritorio. Ruby fue la única en inmutarse, se vistió entre risas y disculpas, y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

—Lo hiciste a propósito —dijo como si ella debía ser la ofendida.

—Trabajo aquí… y creí que teníamos algo.

—Sí, bueno, al parecer crees demasiadas cosas.

—Todas correctas.

—Nunca debí haber tenido nada contigo, es evidente que sigues sintiendo algo por Regina.

—No soy el único.

—Llevo días sin poder ver a Henry correctamente, recibí un papel en dónde dice que tomará acciones legales si no me alejo de ellos.

—No entiendo qué tengo que ver yo en eso. Es ella quién hace tu vida imposible. No te obligué a estar conmigo así como no te obligué a cogerte a Ruby sobre tu escritorio.

—Lo que haga con mi vida personal no es tu problema.

—Así como mi vida personal no tenía nada que ver contigo.

—Bien. Pues eres libre de volver con ella. No soy yo quién se muere por tener una vida miserable.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta más, Emma? ¿Qué yo me acueste con Regina o que tú no puedas acostarte con ella?

—¡Vete al diablo! Y ni siquiera pienses en volver llorando tras de mí.

Eso debió ser el momento de darme cuenta que las cosas se habían salido de control. Toda la ciudad parecía envolverse en un ambiente pesado de incomodidad, quizá era parte de la maldición, pero había algo extraño, como si algo nos estuviese volviendo más irascibles, la mínima provocación llevaba hasta la persona más calmada a discutir y hacer algo más allá de sus límites, incluso Emma no parecía poder escapar, quizá se estaba volviendo uno de nosotros bajo la maldición de Regina que se fortalecía.

No pude seguir evitándola, no pude seguir fingiendo ser quien no era.

* * *

— **x—**

Conduje hasta la calle Mifflin. Golpeé la puerta de la mansión con demasiada fuerza. A escuché acercarse, su olor me fue fácilmente reconocible. Apenas Regina abrió la puerta me lancé contra ella y la besé con violencia.

—¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo! —Golpeó mi pecho apartándome.

Entré y pateé la puerta para cerrarla.

—Es hora de pagar su majestad.

Volví a acercar su cuerpo al mío y lamí su cuello.

—Henry volverá pronto —dijo luchando contra mí.

—Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto.

—¡Basta!

La agarré del brazo y la llevé hacia el estudio. Ella calló de rodillas en el piso e hizo un vago intento por alejarse, solo tuve que agarrar su cabello para detenerla.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Esa es una buena pregunta.

La hice levantarse, perdió un zapato en el proceso y le quité el otro mientras la doblé sobre su escritorio, su cabeza sonó al chocar contra la madera pero su boca no emitió protesta alguna.

—De ahora en adelante vas a hacer solo lo que yo ordene.

No debí haberme descuidado. Regina podía no tener su magia en este mundo, pero seguía siendo la misma mujer sin escrúpulos. Gruñí al sentir algo clavarse en mi pierna. Ella aprovechó para correr hacia la puerta, pero no era más rápida que yo, y su fuerza no se comparaba con la mía. La detuve y golpeé contra la puerta.

Una vez ella tomó mi corazón, sujetó mi rostro y me besó, esta vez la situación fue al contrario.

—Casi olvidé lo bien que sabes. Una jugosa manzana, siempre fresca y dulce.

—No puedes hacer esto. Sabes quién soy.

—No eres nadie. Estás atrapada en este mundo al igual que todos nosotros.

—Debí matarte. Voy a hacerlo, y disfrutaré cada segundo que dure.

—¿Cómo? Solo eres una pequeña mujer indefensa. Débil.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de odio pero no pudo hacer nada. La empujé, tiré todo al piso y con mi mano en su espalda la presioné contra el escritorio una vez más. Rompí fácilmente su falda con una sola mano, su ropa interior era blanca y delicada casi igual que su piel, toque las ligas pensando lo fácil que sería tomarla, siempre lo había sido.

—Ni aun teniendo mi corazón has podido controlarme del todo.

Su cuerpo se mantuvo tenso, insistiendo en rebelarse contra mí pero de sus labios no salió ninguna súplica. Me incliné sobre ella y le susurré al oído.

—Soy un asesino. Un asesino a sangre fría y tú eres mi mascota ahora.

Se mordió el labio reprimiendo un grito mientras arranqué sus bragas. Usé mis piernas para abrir las suyas. La única forma en la que siempre tomé a una mujer fue con rudeza, era lo que conocía, y Regina no era ajena a eso. Esta vez era diferente, era yo quién estaba al poder, con mi corazón latiendo en mi pecho sin ningún tipo de restricción. No era más el hombre que ella conocía y manejó a su antojo en el Bosque Encantado, era el cazador que atrapó para ordenarme matar.

Lamí su rostro mientras sobaba su sexo con mis dedos.

—Sigues estando igual que cuando eras una niña inocente, ¿fue eso lo que le más le gustó al Rey, tu inocencia?

Rió, pero yo podía sentir su temor.

—Eres patético. Estás aquí porque eres un animal en celo que me desea.

—No. No he venido a tomarte. —Dejé de tocar su sexo, hundí mi nariz en su cuello llenándome de su olor—. Estoy aquí por Emma.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó, su risa ceso, ella no espera eso. Estaba confundida.

—Ella te quiere y va a tenerte.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—No me importa si tienes que fingir, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer. Vas a complacerla, vas a cumplir todos sus deseos.

—¡No soy un juguete y tú no me das órdenes!

Tomé el abrecartas que ella había clavado en mi pierna y lo clavé en la mesa cerca de su rostro.

—No puedes obligarme —dijo con menos convicción.

—Solo necesito que la convenzas de lo mucho que la deseas en tu cama, entre tus piernas, dentro de ti. Si quieres mantener la maldición, ese es el precio que vas a pagar.

—¡No! —Gruñó.

Lamí su mejilla y susurré a su oído.

—Voy a ir por Henry si no lo haces. Le arrancaré el corazón con mis propias manos y voy a comérmelo delante de ti.

—¡No eres capaz!

Me aparté de ella y la tiré al piso con fuerza. Me lamí los dedos que tocaron su sexo previamente, su sabor era en extremo delicioso.

—Tú mereces eso y mucho más.

Salí de allí sabiendo que todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar.


End file.
